


Ask My Ocs

by LeonNaegi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi





	1. Ask  Voltisepticeye

Hello everyone!! I hope I get to answers questions!!

I'll be answering from HERE, Deviantart, Instragram, Wattpad and Tumblr!


	2. Ask VSE #1

**_Question #1_ **   
**_Volti!! Can I call you that?? I hope so... Anyway!! You're such a cutie are you dating anyone or ya single??_ **

 

Yes, you can call me Volti.  
C-Cutie?? Um... Um...  
I'm not dating anyone... So yeah... I'm single...


	3. Ask VSE #2

**_Question #2_ **   
**_So you're single~ would you like me to set you up in a date~?_ **

 

I don't think anyone would date me... I'm really weird... Everyone I meet keeps calling me freak.


	4. Ask VSE #3

**_Question #3_ **  
**_You have freckles!! It makes you cuter!!!_ **

 

I-It does??


	5. Ask VSE #4

**_Question #4_ **  
**_Do you have tattoos??_ **

 

Yes I do.


	6. Ask VSE #5

_**Question #5** _   
_**Do you have more friends?? If you do what's their name and can I asked questions too??** _

Yes, I have five friends. There names are...  
DespairJackie  
 _ _ _Hello~_  
__ Hunter _ _  
Heh~  
__ Kittymash _,_ Foxymash, and Skeliplier.  
 ** _ ** __**_We would love to answer your questions.**

 


	7. Ask Hunter, Skeliplier, Despair Jackie, Kittymash and Foxymash

****_Hunter  
_ **Skeliplier** ****  
_Despair Jackie_   
_ Kittymash _   
**_ Foxymash _ **


	8. Ask VSE #6

**_Question #6_ **   
**_Would you like to meet Mul and Smokey??_ **

 

I really want to meet them, but... I don't want to waist their time...


End file.
